Naruto's seven mortal Sins
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Naruto the king of hell.
1. Chapter 1

this is a challenge From Chillman22

Naruto Uzumaki - blonde haired man and has tan skin and likes orange and Ramen as has blue eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki went to hell for not begin able to go to heaven for being a jinchiruki but it did not deter him. He became so powerful that he becomes the king of hell and all is well right. Well, he knows that governing the devils and demons of the Underworld he needs people to the government so he created the seven mortal sins.

The seven mortal sins

Valigantary- inordinate pride in oneself or one's achievements; excessive vanity. Which is Belai which is Naruto right-hand woman and lover? she was the first woman to become a demon lord and they are in love with one another.

"Naruto-Kun how are you today ?" Belai asked her lover and husband.

"Good Belai-chan" Naruto said to her with a smile.

Belai -appearance embodies imbalance, beginning with her eyes, which have heterochromia: her right eye is yellow and her left eye is red. Her silvery-bluish shoulder-length hair covers her right ear and exposes her left ear. She has two horns curling upwards on the sides of her head, but they are unequal in ratio, as her right horn is very large and her left horn is very small. Belial wears very little, sporting an elaborate piece of asymmetrical blue armor on her shoulders with flames sprouting from it, which covers her nipples. She wears a black lace stringless panty covering her crotch and black lace knee guards and stockings on her legs. She wears ballet shoes on her feet (with her right shoe colored pink and her left shoe colored red) and fingerless gloves on her hands (with her right glove colored black and her left glove colored purple).

Lastly, she wears silver, thin-rimmed glasses that match the color of her hair.

"Ah, Naruto-sama what is it you want to talk about ?" Beelzebub asked.

Beelzebub has a single spiral horn in the middle of her forehead and small black wings sprouting from her shoulders, which she can retract to hide them. She has green eyes and long blue-black hair done in hip-length twin tails and chin-length bangs. She wears a silver metal collar around her neck which has a long metal chain leash wrapped around her body to her feet. She also wears a black and green blouse with a chest window and green fairy-skirt with a white maid's apron over it, white thigh-high stockings, and matching black-and-green gloves and shoes She is usually shown holding and eating a huge meat drumstick.

She is the devil king and sin of Gluttony.

"Nothing many sweeties," Naruto said with a sweat drop_ " Man will she ever stop eating," _Naruto thought.

"Hey Naruto-sama can you keep it down I am trying to sleep, " Belphegor said as she is sleeping in her room.

Belphegor has a semi-animalistic appearance, with goat ears, light-tan skin, short white hair with a butt-length rat-tail, two green-and-yellow horns going straight up on her forehead, and a huge black-and-yellow striped tail ending in a three-fingered purple claw at the end. Her claw is prehensile and can be used as well as her hands. True to her name, she casually wears a big white long-sleeved shirt buttoned only at the navel, white thong panties, white slouch-socks, and a pair of white earrings. Belphegor has a white rose-shaped tattoo between the top of her breasts. Belphegor also has a black or grey bow-ribbon tied around her neck along with a little bell. She has three black straps around the uppermost portion of her thighs and a single black strap around the uppermost portion of her arms. She always carries with her a stone jug of sake on a blue string.

"Ah, Belphegor still being lazy huh?" Naruto asked her with a smile.

"Hello, Naruto-sama. You want to do it ?" Asmodeus asked with a lustfully smile.

Naruto just ignored her as always.

Asmodeus has long pink hair that reaches down to her legs with two giant horns curling backward and upwards on both sides of her head. She has a pair of small black wings sprouting from the center of her shoulders, which she can retract to hide, and a knee-length black tail with a heart/spade-shaped tip. She wears an ornate purple-and-black-striped collared shirt with a huge breast window exposing her underboobs, an ornate and elaborate eight-pointed fur-collared butt-length cape tipped with beads at each point, matching-patterned ornate purple-and-black-striped finger-loop gloves, and a side-split micro-mini black-belt-and-skirt with a large ornately engraved buckle. She also wears black horned-toe boots(in some depictions with a silver skull-shaped studs resembling buttons on the front side of the boots), and blackleg bands on her uppermost thigh area.

"Hello, Naruto-sama. You want something to eat will make it for you for a price " Mammoth said.

Mammon has waist-length blonde hair with two huge curled horns pointing downwards, from the back and top and center of her head. She has a pair of red and black wings sprouting from the small of her back, which acts like a half-skirt, along with her actual half-skirt which looks like her wings, to cover her butt, and she can retract her wings to hide them. She wears an ornate black sleeveless top with a neck guard and a large breast window, and a black thong panty with a heart logo. On her arms, she wears ornate fingerless opera gloves, and on her legs, she wears ornate thigh-high flat-heeled boots. Like other demons, she also has a heart/spade-tipped tail, which she can also retract to hide it, but she rarely shows it for some reason. Her followers say that she has the most perfect body proportions among her fellow demons, especially in her large breasts.

"No thanks," Naruto told the sin of greed.

"What the hell, or it's you ! Why the hell are you smile for ?! " Satan the sin of Wrath.

"HMPH is that any way to talk to the king of hell ?" Naruto asked her.

"Why you... ?" Satan growled.

Satan- has waist-length crimson hair and two long horns on the sides of her head curling toward the center and then pointing straight upwards. She wears a long red flowing cape, a red bra, a red thong panty, ornate red gauntlets, black gloves, ornate black thigh-high high-heeled boots covered by red pieces of armor with black and red metal ankle-wings on the sides of her boots. Her weapon is a huge red spear-ax hybrid that is even taller than her.

"_She is always angry " Naruto noted with a sweatdrop._

And these were the mortal Sins with Naruto being the king of hell and leader of the sins but little did Naruto know that he would be betrayed by one of his own...

Well, guys how was that huh?

Well like follow and review

Darth Plageuis signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

bthis is a challenge From Chillman22

Naruto Uzumaki looked at Lucifer which she looked back defiant and he smirked and said to the blue-eyed and blond hair beauty.

"So you want to fight huh? You want to be the leader of the 7 deadly sins well tough shit Lucifer. Oh and there something you should know " Naruto told her.

"What possibly could you say that could change my mind ?" Lucifer asked.

"It funny you were never told anything" Naruto laughed.

"What ?" Lucifer asked annoyed wonder what's so funny.

"Oh it's just that god is my brother and he sent me here because I wanted to have sex with mortals and other bullshit reasons, " Naruto told her.

Lucifer's eyes widen at this info. "Does not change anything you're still going down?" she says and she attacks Naruto but Her weapon of choice is a huge spear|staff hybrid that is taller than her, with a pointed tip on one end and an ornate skull-headed dragon with pointed horns on the other end which Naruto dodges. Lucifer kept trying to hit Naruto with her spear/ staff but Naruto is to fast for her.

"What's wrong Lucifer you don't like this hmm... what happened you are god's greatest angel" Naruto offend handed comments to her.

"Grrr... didn't mock me " Lucifer snarled at Naruto and kept trying to hit him but to no avail.

Naruto said"time to end this," he said as he kicked her in the face and sent her flying through hell.

"Hmph well, it is time to fuck, " Naruto told the women.

"Yo wraith it time for us to have some fun," Naruto said with a smile.

Lemon

Naruto carried her to his room and tossed wraith on his bed. Naruto took off his clothes and took out his hard cock.

Wraith was blushing hard. Naruto got on the bed and Wraith took out her f cup breasts and started to give Naruto a titfuck. Her big breasts went up and down. She kept going faster and faster. Named Nruto's huge 15-inch cock was feeling good.

"Oh, are you feeling good Naruto-sama?" Wrath asked with a sultry grin.

"Hell yeah," Naruto said. Said he took her head and made her suck on his cock.

"Oh my god, this feels good" Naruto told her as he was receiving the best tit/blowjob of his life.

"I'm cumming" Naruto yelled and he cummed on her breasts.

Naruto then put his cock inside her mouth and started to face fuck her. Wraith used her tongue and moved it around his cock. Naruto was groaning in pleasure.

"Oh wow !" Naruto yelp out.

Wraith began to suck hard on Naruto cock and Naruto grabbed her head and she kept sucking. She started to jack him off as well as Naruto was groaning loudly.

Naruto was high on pleasure,

Outside of the room.

"Well are you not jealous," Astaroth asked curiously as to Belial would respond to this.

"Hmph, we already know that Naruto loves me ! He is just mad that I made a mistake and sealed him away is all" Belial told her.

"Just you wait when this all over then we will be back we all belong. Naruto the king of hell and I the queen and leader of the 7 deadly sins" she replied with a determined grin.

Astaroth just nodded

Back in the room

After the blowjob, Naruto took her ass and fucked her ass hard. His balls were slapping on her ass hard. She was wailing and she was enjoying getting her ass destroyed by her lover's cock.

"So who does this body belong to ?" Naruto asked her as he continued to beat up her asshole with his cock.

"Your's, this body is yours to do with," Satan said as she is getting fucked in the ass. Sweat is pouring down from both their bodies as Naruto speeds up.

Satanrhard and Naruto balls tighten. Naruto says "I'm cumming"!

He cummed in her asshole.

Naruto then slams her pussy on his huge cock. She screams out in pain in pleasure. Naruto is so big it is touching her womb.

Naruto ruffly grab her waist and went up and down up and down. Then he started to suck on her breasts. Naruto then slapping her ass as well.

Naruto was slamming his balls on her ass as he messes up her pussy.

"I'm cumming!" they both said.

Meanwhile

"Damn that bastard kicks hard" Lucifer wakes up and thinks" I will not be defeated that easily.

Follow, review, fav

Darth Plagueis signing out


End file.
